Denial
by JadedLogic
Summary: Sumiere and Lucia discover their feelings for each other. They are hesitant to acknowledge them but what happens when they finally do?


"Where is she?" Lucia hissed.

"Where is who?" Lola replied as she casually took a bite of chocolate.

"Sumiere." She growled. Giving her a look that said who else.

"Ohh she took the day off. I think she said Something about going on a date with Yoshiki. I'm not sure though..." She tossed another piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"We have a job to do and I specifically told her how important it was that she be here."

In truth she hadn't actually said this but she didn't want Lola to know just how upset she was about Sumiere choosing to spend her time with Yoshiki over her. Besides, there was something off about him.

"I never gave her permission to take time off anyway." She added with her ire growing.

"Well that's Sumiere for you." Lola stood up from the couch. "There's a sale on chocolate at the mall Want to come with me instead?"

"Lola there are viruses nearby I need to take care of them first."

"Oh come on there are always viruses. Maybe we'll see Sumiere and you can steal her away from Yoshiki to go do that important job of yours."

"I... " It actually sounded like a good idea. "Suppose I could tag along. Just try to keep your spending low. I know how addicted you are to the sweet."

"I don't know what you"re talking about." She smiled finishing off the candy bar.

The mall was bustling with people and she found herself regretting the decision to come here. Even if she did find Sumiere how would she get her to end her date- if it was a date. Oddly enough she hoped it wasn't one.

"Oh my gosh king sizes!" Lola was jumping up and down with excitement. "Please Lucia I need it."

"Just a couple." She emphasized the word couple but Lola still grabbed half the display.

"You're the best." She was about to protest when she caught a glimpse of familiar short red hair across the mall. Before Lola could even turn around Lucia was moving hurriedly out of the candy store. Leaving Lola to pay herself.

"Oh well." She sighed. Seconds later she was pulling out a wad of cash from her pocket.

Lucia didn't go up to her immediately. She trailed behind the walking couple giving herself sometime to come up with an excuse to interrupt. Except the situation quickly took on an unexpected turn. Yoshiki kissed her, and it looked like Sumiere was kissing him back. She couldn't approach her now, not with the sudden pain in her chest. What had she been thinking? This whole thing was ridiculous. Quickly turning on her heels, so she wouldn't be seen, she headed in the opposite direction. Desperately, wishing her chest didn't hurt so much.

If Lucia had stuck around for just a second more she would have seen Sumiere push Yoshiki away.

"I'm sorry Yoshiki," She sputtered. "I just... Like you as a friend." His face fell .

"That's ok Sumiere. I guess I saw this coming."

"What do you mean?" She was genuinely surprised.

"You're always talking about Lucia I kind of for the impression you like her more than what's considered normal." Her face went bright red.

"That's impossible."

"Is it? Just the other day I wanted to buy you something special and you had to get something for her as well."

"That's because she's always working hard and I thought she deserved something in recognition."

"I'm just pointing out what I see. You can deny it but it's quite obvious how much you care about her."

His words sunk in and it finally dawned on her.

"Oh my god. I think you are right !" She exclaimed putting her hands on her face. "What do I do now?" He chuckled lightly.

"Sumiere relax. Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel maybe she feels the same way."

"Okay.."

"Do you want to keep shopping or would you rather call it a day?"

"I think I need to go home... There's so much I have to think on."

He nodded.

"I ll see you at the park tomorrow?"

She smiled.

"Of course Yoshiki. Thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome and good luck with Lucia."

_How could I have missed it?_ She thought as she walked towards the shop._ Yes I do care for her and I do think about her a lot. She's pretty, strong, independent, and very smart._ She stopped in her musings as soon as she realized what she was doing. She was completely infatuated with her and she had been ignoring it the whole time. How could she handle herself around her now that she was aware of her own feelings?

The shop read closed, which was unusual for this time of day. It had her worried.

"Lucia I'm home!" She yelled. Nobody answered her. "Lucia? Lola? ?"

Completely empty. It saddened her but she wouldn't let it bug her. _I guess they just had some errands to run._

She went to her room and sat down on the bed in thought. Lucia really was amazing. She wouldn't mind getting to spend some quality time with her.

A loud bang from the front door slamming knocked her out of the daydream and she sprung to her feet, startled by the sudden noise. Heavy footsteps that could only be the boots of Lucia, hurried towards her room. The door flung open and a distraught Lucia ran over to her bed, unaware of Sumiere standing right there. Lucia buried her face in her pillow and silently started to cry. Sumiere stood in shock and worry. Lucia never cried. She was too proud to show tears. It had to be something serious. She considered sneaking out, knowing if Lucia saw her she might get angry at being seen this way. However, the gentle shaking of her shoulders made her stay.

"Lucia..." She cooed. The blue haired beauty stiffened. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."she grumbled refusing to bring her head up from the pillow.

Silence. Then Sumiere was placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me..." Lucia struggled with the emotions raging war inside of her. She couldn't tell Sumiere after seeing her kiss with Yoshiki.

"I don't want to talk to you." A knife forcibly wedged itself in her heart as the words reached her ears.

"Did I do something?" She replied with a slight tremble in her voice. She didn't want Lucia to be upset with her.

"You didn't ask me for the day off today." The reminder had her quickly sitting up. "That's not how we do things around here."

Any sign that she had been crying disappeared with the change in her mood.

"But Lucia, Lola and Mr. Nahashi didn't have a problem with it... They actually encouraged me to go out . I never wanted to." Lucia scrunched her brow. That meant she'd rather be here than with Yoshiki?

"But they weren't the ones you were supposed to be killing viruses with!"

"I'm sorry Lucia..."

"I don't want an apology just don't do it again." Lucia met her eyes they were full of sadness. She regretted the barb but refused to apologize.

"It's time for me to train." She shot up from the bed and left without so much as a backwards glance. Sumiere stayed behind, staring at the empty spot, fighting back her own tears from Lucia's cold behavior.

"You know you could try being a little nicer to Sumiere." Lola said as Lucia shot at a target.

"Why should she get special treatment? My words are nothing in comparison to the battles ahead of us. If she can't handle it then she's not fit for this lifestyle. Viruses favor the weak."

"Lucia!" Lola gasped. "What's gotten into you! Sumiere only wants to help!"

"I have yet to see it." She fired off several bullets all Four of them hitting the target dead center. "Hand me my gun." She said.

"No." Lola huffed.

"Laura my gun." She growled.

"Why should I your just a big meanie!"

"I'll ban chocolate from this store."

"You can't do that!" She mumbled.

"You wanna bet?"

Lola considered her for a moment . She didn't think Lucia could do that but she didn't want to risk losing her beloved chocolate.

"No..." She whined passing her the next pistol that was lined up on the table.

"Thank you." She replied, continuing to hit the targets.

"You're still a big meanie! Sumiere just wants to get close to you." Her hand jerked at the statement and she missed the silhouette.

"How do you know that?" She replied coolly, trying not to show her true interest in the subject. She continued to shoot as Lola explained.

" Well... Why wouldn't she want to? You both see viruses. Shell be with you along time fighting them if you want to destroy them all. Having a bad relationship would make that problematic... You're roommates and you share the same birthday. So why not? Not to mention she practically idolizes you."

This time she fought the urge to jerk her hand at hearing Lola's words, and was able to just barely correct her hand movement, hitting the target but off by several inches.

"Now your just being dramatic." Lucia replied.

"No I mean it. Now that I think about it... She's really desperate for your approval. She's been testing out berserker mode down here with me when she thinks you aren't here. She says she wants to be able to protect you she hates letting you down all the time."

The idea that Sumiere wanted to protect her warmed her heart.

"I don't need protection."

Lola glared at her while opening a new bar of chocolate.

"Besides she's barely shown any improvement on the field."

"She's still improving."

"Gun please." The cold metal handle met her hand and she was firing off more rapidly than before. The look of focus on her face said their conversation was over. Lucia was nearing the end of her rounds when the hatch to the room opened. She stopped shooting and watched as Sumiere made her way down the ladder.

"You aren't supposed to be down here right now." She said.

Sumiere continued her descent.

"I heard every word." Sumiere said as her feet met the ground. Her head hung low, her bangs covering her eyes but the turn of her mouth showed she was upset. "Is that how you really feel?" Lucia was at a loss for words. She never wanted Sumiere to hear any of it. "Ill show you I can do this." She replied an obvious strain to her voice.

"Sumiere don't."

"I have to!" She exclaimed. "That way you won't hate me any more..."

"I don't hate you." Her response was too late though as Sumiere shot a bullet straight into her chest.

It took a second for the serum to spread, but soon enough a familiar grin spread across Sumiere's face as she entered berserker.

Lucia immediately jumped back well aware that there was nothing she could do to fight her off. It would be up to Sumiere to stop.

"Mmmm something smells delicious." She grinned.

Lola quickly bolted up the ladder to fetch Mr. Nahashi. Lucia stood her ground, taking on a defensive stance.

"Sumiere... You can control this stay were you are."

"But why would I want to do that when such a delicious snack is right in front of me?" She took a step forward and was suddenly lunging at Lucia. The attack was fast but predictable and she was able to dodge it. Though the next one wasn't so predictable and with a large swoop of Sumiere's foot Lucia was knocked to the ground.

"Sumiere listen to me fight it. " She gasped as she picked herself up. "Please... I don't want to fight you."

"Then don't ." Sumiere landed a blow straight to her sternum. The air immediately left her and she doubled over in pain.

Inside Sumiere was battling with herself to stop but she was met with resistance. Despite all of her sessions with Lola she still wasn't able to control her berserker she failed Lucia... The sudden realization had her crying, but the tears never showed as her berseker self took full control. Before she could register what was happening she had Lucia held up against the wall by her neck. She could see the fear in Lucia's eye. Sumiere was too strong. She struggled to break free, doing anything to return the oxygen to her body. She swung her fists wildly at Sumiere's arm but it did nothing. Even several forceful kicks to her stomach unfazed her.

Lucia couldn't breathe, and her movements began to slow as the lack of oxygen became to much for her body. Just before she was about to black out Sumiere broke out of berseker. She gasped for air and fell forward as her knees buckled beneath her weight. Sumiere caught her and tightly wrapped her arms around her small waist.

"I'm sorry Lucia." She sobbed stroking her hair. "I'm so stupid. I should have listened to you..."

Lucia was struggling to voice a reply, her body still trying to recover from the previous lack of air.

"Will you forgive me?" She felt Sumiere's tears against her shoulder and she nodded a yes. Sumiere started to sob harder now.

"Sumiere..." She breathed. "I'm okay... It's all right." Lucia wrapped her arms around Sumiere's waist and the two held onto each other taking comfort in the embrace.

"I thought I was going to kill you..."

"But you didn't." Slowly Sumiere pulled away unable to look Lucia in the eye.

Lucia wished she hadn't left her arms so soon.

"I don't hate you Sumiere. So don't think like that." Before she could elaborate the hatch opened and both Lola and Mr. Nahashi slid down the ladder.

"Sumiere." He admonished. "You mustn't enter berserker mode without the proper barriers, it's far too dangerous!"

"Yes I'm sorry...It won't happen again."

"Lucia are you all right?" Sumiere's face fell at the reminder of what she did.

"Yes I'm fine." The dark red marks around her neck said otherwise but she was quickly brushing past them. The three of them stood in bewilderment as she wordlessly climbed the ladder.

"Sumiere you should go talk to her... " Lola Said. "It might make things better between you two."

"Yeah...okay!" She had retreated back to their room. Just sitting on the edge of her bed with her feet crossed at the ankles. She didn't even bother looking up as the door opened.

"Lucia... Can we talk?" She asked timidly.

"What is it?" She finally turned her head. A thought immediately struck Sumiere. Lucia looked tired.

She moved across the room and took a seat beside Lucia.

"It's just... I..." How could she tell her after the incident not moments ago.

"Sumiere. I know why you did what you did." She replied coolly. " and I know you can't control it but... Don't you think that was a bit childish?" She hadn't expected Lucia to attack her like that. Did she know how much she already regretted the choice.

"It was. And I see that at the time I was just so... Hurt. I'm trying Lucia I really am!"

Lucia searched Sumiere's face as she struggled with her own emotions. She never wanted Sumiere to feel like she had to master her berserker so quickly. She just wanted her to be able to hold up in battle.

"I know ... " A small slip in Lucia's barriers revealed a flash of sadness. Sumiere immediately reached out to comfort her forgetting how she had reacted before. This time she didn't push her away.

She smiled softly at the Lolita goth and a blush spread across her face. Her heart fluttered at seeing such an innocent look on Lucia. She shifted her gaze towards the red on her neck and the feeling vanished . Cautiously she moved her hand upwards to touch the bruising skin.

Lucia initially flinched at the touch but the caring look in Sumiere's eyes had her relaxing, allowing her to brush the skin further.

"It's going to bruise." Sumiere said sadly.

"I've been worse."

It was a sad reminder of Lucia's childhood.

Sumiere shifted a little closer to her on the bed as she examined the damage further. She didn't realize how close her hand was to her breast until she felt its swell, and heard an audible intake of air from Lucia. She quickly moved the hand away afraid she had done something horrible.

Except Lucia didn't do anything but stare at her with a wide eye. She felt her face flushing with embarrassment.

There was something in her eye but she couldn't say what it was. She watched Lucia's eye fall to her lips, where they lingered for what felt like an eternity. When she returned her gaze to Sumiere's there was a questioning gleam in her eye that stole her breath away. She didn't know where her sudden bravery came from but that look in Lucia's eye was enough to drive her into action. Logic left her and she leaned forward pressing her lips against Lucia's .

Lucia stiffened at the sudden invasion but quickly relaxed melting into the kiss. An arm hooked around Sumiere's waist and she knew Lucia finally dropped her guard , giving in to the soft lips exploring her own. Warmth flooded her body, as Lucia tenderly returned the kiss. This moment meant the world to her but it ended too soon. Lucia had suddenly pulled away casting her head downwards and away from Sumiere.

"Lucia...what -"

"You have Yoshiki." She replied grimly. "I saw you at the mall kissing him today. I don't want you to mess it up on some whim..." Lucia's face was devoid of any emotion and her tone was suddenly listless. "You're just feeling overly emotional right now. You're confused."

"That's not true!" Sumiere urged. "I pushed Yoshiki away because I didn't like him romantically. He made me realize that it was you I really care for..." She moved her hand to rest it on Lucia's but she was already rising from the bed.

"I need to think about this..." Was all she said and left.

Lucia didn't know how to proceed. She cared for Sumiere and a romantic relationship has crossed her mind before but that was a thought she never intended to follow through on. It didn't seem possible. But now it could become a reality. So why was she running away? She didn't understand all these emotions. That kiss had made her feel an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time, love. It was overwhelming but she wanted to feel it again, especially from Sumiere. She was... Sweet.

It was around dinner time when Lucia returned to the shop. She had taken a long walk to think. She wasn't going to fight these feelings any longer. Sumiere would be hers.

"There you are Lucia we've been so worried! We know your tough but when you run off like that with out telling us where it's scary!" Lola exclaimed

"Whatever." She grumbled sitting down at the table. Her gaze immediately moved to Sumiere who had been eyeing her with concern the moment she entered the room. A blush tinted her cheeks and she looked away. Lucia thought it was strange considering their kiss earlier but perhaps that is what made her blush.

"I've been busy researching and haven't had any time to cook so I orders us pizza tonight. I hope you don't mind. Mr. Nahashi spoke as he set the box down. Lucia's lip curled slightly but she didn't say anything.

"That's fine thank you!" Sumiere replied being the first to reach for a slice. He smiled in return and then they were all indulging in the pizza.

Halfway through the dinner Lucia finally spoke up.

"Sumiere when you're finished we need to talk." She abandoned her half eaten slice and left the table.

"She's such a party pooper." Lola whined . Sumiere felt the need to defend her.

" It's my fault...she's still upset about earlier."

"Nonsense ." Mr Nahashi interpolated "she's always been like this...I don't blame her either. Don't let it concern you too much."

She couldn't push it aside so easily and she found herself heading to their bedroom.

As soon as she entered room she was pushed up against the door , Lucia's hands gently pressing against her hips.

"Sumiere." She said as she leaned in towards her ear. " I want to kiss you."

Her breath was hot against her neck. "But I'm not sure you understand what it is you'd be getting into should you accept..."

Sumiere's breath hitched at the sudden advance from Lucia. Her words rang hazily through her mind but she didn't fully grasp their meaning. Lucia dragged a hand up along her side to rest at the nape of her neck. Lucia could feel the rapid beating of her heart beneath her palm. " It's up to you." She breathed slightly turning her head, her lips parting.

Sumiere had always been committed to her the warning meant very little to her in the moment, she wanted to be with Lucia. Without a moment of hesitation she met the lips that had been hovering so close to hers. Lucia smiled into the kiss and she felt the same happiness surge through her . No longer would they have to fight their feelings. She pulled at the back of Lucia's head, lovingly stroking her hair as they deepened the kiss. It caused Lucia to further envelope her with her arms, wanting to feel the love Sumiere was radiating.

"Sumiere." She breathe pulling away. She rested her forehead into the nape of her neck.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" A blush found her pale face and Sumiere found it quite adorable coming from the usually bold Lucia.

"Of course."

That was the last time she had to ask.

A/N: Hope this came out right. Not enough Venus Vs Virus fan fics so I figured I'd give it a shot. Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
